


The Birthday

by deaddarkness



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod Crane comes to grips with the whole fake birthday on the ID card ends up becoming a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday

Ichabod Crane doesn’t care much for knowing how old he is, yet since he is ageless and gaining fake ID to get around sleepy hollow a fake birthday date was put on them oddly enough while he glares at the pointless number Abbie notices him. “You been oddly quiet today, which is either good for me or you’re just in a grumpy mood” she said as she closes the laptop lid. 

“You know Mills I haven’t celebrated my birthday yet this inferior identification has the date of tomorrow on it” he pocketed the card and got off the chair.  
“Crane we could do something together for it if you want?” Abbie suggested though Crane just given one of his stern looks “No it’s not necessary, besides I hope tomorrow will just go by without a hint of celebration” Abbie could tell that he is just being himself.

“Fine, we will just pretend tomorrow is another day in this world where we fight the monsters that come here all the time” Abbie replied as Ichabod sighed.  
“I’m calling it a night could you give me a ride home please” he said as Abbie got off the chair soon they left the underground room back out to the car park keeping eye out for that new chief who bards him off the premises.

“Could I drive this time please you said I ought to learn to drive more” Ichabod ask as Abbie just said no and Ichabod climb into the passenger side slamming the door.  
“Your acting bit childish Crane, this is just humouring me” Abbie drove along as Crane just sat in the darkness watching the trees go by. It wasn’t long before Abbie dropped him off and drove away leaving him alone in the mist. Ichabod couldn’t help but feel slight abandonment as he entered the house closing the door. He sat down and glares at the date. He oddly lied about it being tomorrow he hasn’t a clue as he never seen calendar in a long time to even know what day or date is. 

He spotted a small desk calendar on Corbin’s desk it was still current he study it and matches the date to whatever it was on there. Much to his surprise it was today that being the day was over he sighed “Birthdays.....” he then heard a knock on the door which made him whirl around. Had Abbie come back? He headed towards the door weary of whatever was on the other side only to open it to the blonde privateers smirking face. “Happy Bday” he said as Ichabod mouth fell open in shock “What you doing here Hawley” he said he wasn’t sure about letting the man inside but it brought up the past event that he forgotten in a while. 

Hawley leaned in and planted a kiss which Ichabod didn’t move away from that familiarity was soon ignited inside him again. “Hawley...”Crane soon backed up as the man shoved him away from the front door closing it behind them. “You didn’t think I forget the date I stamped on your ID card did you” Hawley was wearing his usual white shirt, brown jacket and pants no sign of any bag containing are artefacts or weapons.

“I’m not surprised besides I don’t see the point in celebrating this, I don’t know who old Iam” Ichabod moves towards the couch and sat down.  
“Yeah you do it’s on your card your at least 32 today, wow you’re reliving your thirties” Ichabod shot a glare at him “I died that age I think....” Hawley sat down and given him a puzzled look.

“I thought your memory was very good” Hawley shifted to the couch spot next to him placing a arm around him casually.  
“ I didn’t forget the day you and I were stuck with that succubus and it kind of left me a bit scar” Crane remember that night was hallowing though when he taken stock of the situation his friend.... was hurt badly and he must mend him. Hawley arm remained around Crane and he didn’t mind it “Think about it, we need each other in order to get through this. Look I know you think I’m not trust worthily yet we spent some close times together and none of the mills knows about this” that was the last thing Ichabod wants Abbie to know.

“Can’t afford them knowing this even my wife, what have I done Hawley....”Ichabod was feeling quite deflated and tired he wanted to go to bed. Hawley decided to back off from Crane though he was surprised when Ichabod placed his hand on his knee.

“Crane if you want to go further this time I’m fine with that” Ichabod leaned in closer planted a kiss on the privateers’ lips which soon deepened soon hands were on each other’s bodies as Crane didn’t want to ruin the moment again not after last time. Everything that had been weighing on Ichabod’s mind it was now just all focus on this moment he was spending with Hawley. The pair soon got off the couch still stealing a kiss or two as they wander off towards the bedroom clothes being thrown about awkwardly though crane was soon against the wall near the door wrapping a leg around Hawley’s waist as his bare neck was being ravaged by the blonde’s lips.

“ohhhhh........” Ichabod making some interesting moaning noises as it wasn’t long before Hawley moved from his neck to his waist and tended to the lower half of his clothing.  
“Could we speed this up?” Crane was extremely desperate he was already hard though Hawley was savouring the moment he had Ichabod against the wall against exposed for his pleasure though this time he hoped Ichabod isn’t going to kill the mood he could tell that he wants it. 

“Alright Crane... you realise” Hawley got up and got rid of his pants “I’m going to have sex with you and there’s only one way of doing it” he was soon against Ichabod again though this time flesh against flesh “Look....I’m already on the edge do whatever it is please” that desperate cry escaped Crane’s lips as they soon found the bed lying down upon it together. 

“I need you to bear with me.....cause it’s going to get a tad uncomfortable” as Ichabod eyes just stare at him and his fingers he quickly sucked them and shuffled crane about his legs were over his shoulders then the foreign feeling erupted from Crane insides. Ichabod eyes widen when he felt Hawley’s fingers work their way about inside him making him quiver.

Shallow quick breathes escaped Ichabod’s lips soon those digits were replaced with something much larger Hawley proceeded to thrust into him causing louder moan to escape Crane’s lips he could feel that he was going to come soon though his hands just gripped the bed spread as each movement was sending him deep into ecstasy; Hawley was enjoying the sight behind him. It wasn’t long before the warmth flooded them both Ichabod panting as his head was flung back against the pillow as the awash of seed spilt onto Hawley abdomen. Hawley slid Cranes legs off him and pulled himself out before collapsing next to Crane on the bed. “Ichabod that... I think we should try and do for your birthdays” Hawley laughed between breaths. Ichabod turned his head to face the blonde.

“I think that be good at least it be worth the wait though....what if next time we aren’t so lucky” Hawley knew that it would be too good to be true.  
“Don’t ruin the moment again.... besides I could use a shower” that moment Hawley got up and fumbled around until he found the bath room Ichabod laid there his body covered in sweat he didn’t want to move he felt exhausted though the soft splashing of water from down the hall made him want to get up bit his limbs weren’t co operating with his brain. So he laid there staring at the ceiling soon his eyes closed and he fell asleep.


End file.
